pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Oak (game)
Professor Samuel Oak (オーキド・ユキナリ博士 Ookido Yukinari Hakase, lit. "Dr. Yukinari Ōkido" オーキド Ookido Hakase, lit. "Dr. Ōkido") is a Pokémon Professor who resides in Pallet Town. Appearance Professor Oak is a middle aged Pokémon professor with gray hair and sports a light lilac polo shirt underneath his labcoat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers. Personality Biography Games Red, Blue, Green and Yellow In Red and Blue, Green, Professor Oak lives in Pallet Town and he is absent from his lab until you try to leave town, when he runs up to you and makes you come with him. He then lets you choose a Starter Pokémon. If you go to the mart, the store clerk will give you Oak's Parcel. The Parcel contains a prototype Poké Ball, bring it back to Oak and he will give a Pokédex to you along with 5 Poké Balls. He sends you on your journey and all throughout he helps you by sending his aides out to give you items if you capture the right amount of Pokémon. In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, he helps you when your rival challenges you for the first time. In Yellow, when the player steps into the grass they will encounter a Pikachu, which Oak captures and gives to you after your rival takes the Eevee that was intended for the player. FireRed and LeafGreen In FireRed and Leafgreen, his role is similar to that of it's originals. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum In Diamond and Pearl, after you see each Pokémon in your Sinnoh Pokédex, Professor Oak will come and hand you the National Pokédex. He resides in the most southerly house in Eterna. HeartGold and SoulSilver In HeartGold and SoulSilver, after beating the Elite 4 for the first time you will be able to receive the National Dex from him. Also after defeating all of the Johto and Kanto gym leaders he will give the trainer the HM08 Rockclimb. Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, his role is similar to that of it's original. Masters Manga Adventures Just like in the games, he is highly regarded and known, he is the person who gives Pokédexes to the Pokédex Holders. His grandson is Blue. The Electric Tale of Pikachu In Pokémon Electric Tale of Pikachu, his Charmeleon, named Char, evolved into Charizard. Anime Main series Origins Master trailer Sprites Professor Oak(RB)Sprite.png|Professor Oak's sprite in Red & Blue Professor Oak(Y)Sprite.png|Professor Oak's sprite in Yellow Professor Oak(GS)Sprite.png|Professor Oak's sprite in Gold, Silver & Crystal Professor Oak(FrLg)Sprite.png|Professor Oak's sprite in FireRed & LeafGreen ProfessorOakHGSS.png|Professor Oak's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver Oak PE.png|Koga's sprite in Let's Go Pikachu & Let's Go Eevee Pokémon Starter Pokémon / / / Bulbasaur XY.gif|Bulbasaur Charmander XY.gif|Charmander Squirtle XY.gif|Squirtle / Pikachu XY.gif|Pikachu Eevee XY.gif|Eevee Trivia * In Red, Green, Blue & Yellow, Professor Oak was going to be a person that would battle you after you beat the champion. He would have a Tauros, Exeggutor, Gyarados, Arcanine and the starter that opposes your starter Pokémon at its final form. It was cut from the game and it can only be accessed through hacking or glitches. Gallery File:Professor Oak.png|Professor Oak classic appearance es:Profesor Oak Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Generation VII characters Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Male characters